Dry foodstuffs, like cereals, meal, and gruel, are most often packed in cardboard boxes or packages of the gable top type or the parallelepipedical type. For different reasons, it is customary to make the cardboard of waste fibres and to pack the foodstuff in an inner bag of for example plastic, which preserves the foodstuff in a good condition, until the bag is opened, and prevents the foodstuff from getting in contact with the waste fibre cardboard.
Coated cardboard materials of virgin fibres are now at hand, which are lighter than conventional materials, per se are completely tight for dry materials, and do not give any taste or smell to the packed product. In this way the dry foodstuff can be packed directly in the package without any inner bag, provided that the package can be sealed in a tight manner.